The Captive
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Her father was in a lot of debt, so she did the one thing she could; she sold herself to repay the debt. And now she was the captive of the richest, hottest, horniest, most sadistic man in Tokyo. She will go through hell and back continued Darkish fic
1. Prologue

**The Captive:** Her father was in a lot of debt, so she did the one thing she could; she sold herself to repay the debt. And now she was the captive of the richest, hottest, **horniest**, most sadistic man in Tokyo. She will go through hell and back all for the sake of her father, but does she realise just how much hell she has to endure before the man is happy?

**Prologue**

People say I am beautiful, sure, people say I am selfless, people say I am nice, and people say I am brave, but no one has ever said I was stupid. But I am. I mean, what kind of person lets themselves be bought off by a man who made their father run a lot of debt in gambling? A stupid one!

It all began one day when I came home from my waitressing job at the small café down the street 'La Petite Cherise'. When I entered our small house I heard my dad pleading to someone I couldn't see. I remember it clearly, I dropped to the ground and listened from around the corner against the wall. It broke my heart listening to the way my father, my hero, pleaded so pathetically to the unknown person.

"Please, I – I can pay it back. Please, don't take me to jail. My daughter, pl – please think about my daughter. I can't leave her. She's the only thing I have left! Please!" I felt my heart constrict in my chest as I heard his voice break and felt the ground shake under my legs as he dropped to the ground. I felt a sob catch in my throat as I looked around the corner and saw my father bowing to the ground in front of a tall young man that looked about my age wearing a long dark blue cloak that was touching my fathers head.

"You should have thought about her before you borrowed so much money. You obviously can't pay it back so now _you_ will have to pay. Take him away," and just like that I saw the man turn his back on my teary eyes father and begin to walk away. Seeing my dad being treated like that made something inside of me snap because the next thing I knew I was barrelling past the man in the coat and straight into the guy who was manhandling my dad. I saw the look of shock pass over the mysterious mans' face as I went past but I didn't care as I rammed into one of his lackeys with as much power as I could and I felt something shift under him and then heard his cry of pain as he crumpled to the ground.

I grabbed my dad by the arm and pulled him to his feet. I felt tears well in my eyes as I saw the pain behind his now dull green eyes and put his arm around my neck as I led him to the closest arm chair before I spun around in my short waitress dress and black thick pumps. My short hair stuck to my lipgloss as I narrowed my eyes at the 3 men left excluding the man who had his dark onyx eyes trained on me. He was tall I could see that and I knew he was muscular as his shoulders were wide and his cheekbones structured, but at that moment I didn't particularly care that he was incredibly good looking. My eyes were only on the three men who had began to circle me.

"Stay back!" I cried as I grabbed the poker just left of me and waved it in front of me.

"Put it down girl, before you injure yourself," I heard the man to my right say as he chuckled at my antics. I sharp swipe at his face wiped the smirk off his face and for that I was smug… for about a second before the man behind me grabbed my hand and slapped me. Jesus it hurt but I just kicked out and went crazy.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me you pig!" I heard myself scream as my leg connected with something hard. My rampage didn't last long as me arms were yanked behind me and I was pulled into a hard chest. I looked up to see deep onyx eyes before his face was obscured from view as my head was drawn into his neck junction.  
"Don't touch the woman, boys," I heard his deep voice and felt shivers up and down my spine. I was too shocked to even move from the position as he held my arms behind my back. "I have a proposition for you Kenji," I felt him shift above me as he turned his attention to my father. "All your debts will be paid if you give me your daughter."

"Wha–!? NO! She's my _daughter_! You can't take her! She's the only thing I have left!" I hardly heard my father as the words 'all your debts will be paid' were spinning around in my head.

"…I'll do it," I heard myself say as I stepped back from the dark haired mans arms and looked up at his smouldering gaze and smirking lips.

"NO! SAKURA DON'T!!" I spun around with angry eyes at my father and shouted right back to him,

"**YOU** GOT INTO THIS! AND NOW I WILL GET YOU OUT OF IT. LIKE _USUAL_!" I know it wasn't fair, but I had to say something to get him to let me go. Whether it be in anger and pain or in his right mind I _had_ to do this, otherwise tomorrow I would be talking to my dad through prison bars.

"Sak –" I cut my father off as I spun on my heel and walked out the door with a quick comment over my shoulder,

"Come on dark tall and handsome, you own me." If only I knew then but I was getting myself into. Maybe then I wouldn't have felt what I did in that time we spent together. Maybe then I could still be normal.


	2. Chapter One

**Howdy friends, I was quite surprised by how many reviews I got for just the prologue, so I hope more reviews will come in the first chapter. ;) enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

It was an awkward car ride to wherever the hell he was taking me. He had steered me to his limo (a limo for gods sake) without letting my get any of my things, or saying goodbye. I was still in my short waitressing dress and high pumps. I had to sit a certain way to make sure he couldn't see my underwear which was hard because I kept shifting under his smouldering gaze. I felt myself get hot, but made myself just continue to look out the tinted window and not react visibly even though inside I was turning to hot big puddle of mush. My thighs rubbed together subconsciously as he stared at me. I know he noticed this as his eyes flashed and his smirk grew.

It was only about a 20 minute drive, but it felt like eternity before I was once again steered out of the limo. I felt like a sheep, being herded to the abattoir. With a gulp I looked upon the place where I would most likely be staying seeing as I was now the possession of the man next to me. Who, by the way, was still staring at me with those smouldering eyes of his.

The place in front of me was massive. If there was something bigger than a mansion, than this 'house' would fit that description comfortably. The word 'mansion' doesn't even seem close to describing how big this place was. I think it would take about half an hour to get from just one side to the other. Just looking at it made me feel tired.

With a sigh I looked at the stairs, and how many I would have to climb to get to the front door, but before I could say anything, I felt myself lifted off the ground, my short skirt gaping open as I was swept off my feet and into the arms of the dark haired man. My face flushed as I tried to pull up my skirt, but instead the man just smirked at me and started for the stairs. My eyes widened as I realised he was carrying me _up_ the stairs. My arms locked around his neck subconsciously as he made his way up the stairs, my in his arms carried bridal style.

My thoughts immediately went to him carrying me so I wouldn't have to get tired, but I quickly dismissed that thought as he felt up my chest with his hand of the arm around me. I quickly wriggled my body so he was no longer touching my chest, which made his smirk widen without looking at me.

A moment later we were inside his house (if you could actually call it that) and I was astounded at how beautiful it was inside.

He had obviously noticed my awe as he leaned in close to me eye and whispered,

"Like it?" To which I nodded, blushing at having been caught. My eyes roamed the interior of what seemed to be a dining room, before widening at his next comment. "Heh, I'm glad. I will be taking you in every room, everywhere, everyday."

With agility I did not know I possessed, I put as much distance as I could between him and me. I pressed myself against the wall as he stalked towards me, quickly throwing my over his shoulder, dismissing my attempts at a fight easily, and walked off with me. My legs flaying around in the air, my underwear obviously seen to any onlookers, but the man below me seemed not to care as he carried me into a room, threw me onto something soft and dismissing everyone in and outside the room.

When my eyes opened I noticed I was in a _massive_ bedroom, mainly blue, but with slight black, red, and white colours mixed in. And the place I had landed and thought was soft was a massive, as in MASSIVE, bed. I gulped loudly before scurried backwards and hit the bed post, while the man just stood there smirking.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way," well finally he introduces himself, but I wish he wasn't taking off his clothes as he said it. I pressed against the wall and curled into myself as he took of his shirt, and shoes before stalking, once again, towards me.

"Imagine my luck, when such a hot woman ran into the room, giving herself up as payment for her fathers' debt." He whispered to me, sending goosebumps up and down my body, as he kneeled on the bed, coming closer to me where I sat curled up. I have to say, at that moment I didn't feel that lucky. "And now, you _belong_ to me. You life, your heart, your _body_." To this I couldn't help but respond,

"You will _never_ have my heart!" I watched as his ever present smirk widened.

"Looks like the kitten still has her claws," he said as he finally reached me and gripped both my wrists, pulling me towards him and back onto the plush covers of the bed. "So Haruno Sakura, we shall see who owns what." I gasped as he kissed me, his mouth moving over mine slowly as I felt my resistance melt away until I was practically limp in his arms.

His hand on my thigh, slowly travelling north snapped me out of my dazed state as I threw up my elbow and pushed away, only for him to grab my elbow and kiss harder. I tried to struggle only for him to pull away from me and crush my body with his own as he looked down at me with his smouldering gaze. _'No, don't look at me like that. I can't… I can't…'_ I tried to escape his gaze but his husky voice brought my eyes back to lock on his.

"I _own_ you, remember? You gave your life in exchange for me to spare your father. You didn't think that just meant I bought your company did it?" His words made my eyes widen in fear and me to shiver, but I understood his words and his intentions. Besides, he _was_ incredibly hot, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad… No matter that I kept telling myself this I couldn't help but feel dirty, especially when my body began to respond to his hands movements and the feel of his lips on my neck even as my clothes fell away to reveal my entire body for his viewing.

I lost myself in the feeling as he took me over and over, my moans and the sounds of our slapping skins the only sounds breaking the silence in the room.

No matter how hard I tried to hide it, no matter how much I say I would rather die than admit it; the feeling… the things he made me feel… I didn't _hate_ it. It… it felt great. Like I was _alive_, like I wasn't just a low-paying small town waitress, but something _special_, even though I knew I was just a **possession** to him, jut something he owned. He didn't love me, I don't think he even _liked_ me, he probably just thought I was nice to look at, a lot of people did. Not to sound up myself, but I have had enough ass grabbing, and crude comments aimed at me to notice that the opposite sex (some of the same sex as well) found me attractive.

So I just basked in the attention he gave me, the attention he gave my body, and tried to not want to cry at how my body responded, like some common whore. Not even the thought of my father, and that I was doing this for him, helped me as I came over and over. Not even when it was all over and he left me so I could have a shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed at my body, trying to get rid of the dirty feeling that seemed to not disappear, not even when I rubbed my skin raw and it began to bleed.

I hated that man who made me feel like this, Uchiha Sasuke! But no matter how much I told myself this, I couldn't help but hate myself more… after all, it hadn't been rape. It was consensual…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So? I kinda liked it… but I dunno, some parts I was a bit iffy at… please review. They make me happy. XD XD**


	3. Chapter Two

**I have no excuses for my INCREDIBLY late update. I just haven't had any motivation to write for a long time. I think my juju is coming back. So enjoy. **

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke to the feel of very fluffy and comfortable blankets wrapped around my body. I felt disorientated, like there was something creeping at my memories, lying just under the surface that I wasn't remembering. I reached up to wipe my eyes from sleep when I felt a breeze on my body. I looked down to reveal why and saw I wasn't wearing any clothes and that's when it all came rushing back to me.

The debt, the bargain… and the sex. I looked around noticing I was back in the blue plush room I had seen when he had… but I had no recollection of getting back to bed. The last thing I remember was the shower and all the blood from where I had scrubbed my skin dry. Looking down I noticed my hands and other parts of my body where I had furiously scratched were bandaged and felt numb. It was soothing.

I got up, the sheet wrapped around my body and walked on shaking legs to the bathroom. Memories were beginning to flow back; touches, kisses, caresses. I fell to the ground as once again I began to sob. This was a nightmare I could not awake from.

So enthralled was I in my own misery that I never heard as the door opened behind. It wasn't until I was thrown over a hard muscled shoulder did I even know there was someone else in the room with me. Stifling a scream, I wrapped the sheet tighter around me only for it to be ripped from my body and my body thrown through the air to land amongst the many cushions on the bed.

Skittering back until I hit the headboard, I curled into myself, my eyes wide and frightened as I took in my captor in front of me. His eyes were expressionless as he gripped my legs and yanked me forward with my legs spread across his thighs.

"What were you trying to do Kitten? Ruin your pretty body for me? Naught naughty." His voice was teasing as he ran his hands up and down my thighs. I didn't respond, didn't even look at him. I hoped that he would just leave and I could pretend that this was all just a bad dream. "Answer me, Kitten!" His voice was commanding as he grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against his body, his fingers digging into my cheeks.

"Please..." I didn't really know what I was begging for. Freedom, Dignity, Pride. It could have been any of them. All of them. I hardly knew up from down at that moment.

I heard a scoff, before the sound of a zipper being pulled down and I was pulled down onto his cock with a gasp. Apparently I was lubricated enough already for him to enter easily, and go straight in to the hilt. I scratched at his back for a moment, trying to breathe again and get my bearings.

My head fell to his shoulder as I heard him whisper the two words in my ear that could break me. _"Ride me."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I couldn't remember my last meal. Sitting at the table with my father became a fuzzy memory as I sat in a plush chair, at a plush table in a plush room that in itself was twice the size of my old apartment.

Looking down at the exquisite food in front of me I felt nothing. No stabbing feeling of hunger, no awe at all the different colours, nothing. It wasn't until I felt my body being physically moved onto a solid lap that I stirred from my emotionless state. Startled I looked behind me at my captor as he settled me comfortably on his lap with an arm around my waist. Quickly I looked forward again as something soft was pressed to my mouth and I felt a hot breath against my neck. _"Open wide."_

Opening on instinct, he pushed something into my mouth. Starting to chew, I tasted eggs. Another bite, bacon. Another bite, tomato. Another bite, mushroom and then all over again. I don't know how long he fed me for until he stopped. Looking down I saw that my plate was empty and so were half of the other bowls and plates scattered on the table.

Soon silence settled over the room. He wasn't talking and I didn't know what to say, if anything, or what to do. Was I _allowed_ to get up? To remove myself from his presence? To go somewhere where he wasn't able to humiliate me? Where he couldn't degrade me more than he already had?

"You never answered my question, Kitten." He baritone voice pulled me from my thoughts. Confused I looked back at him, only for him to move me around on his lap until I was straddling him, which meant our faces were in _very_ close proximity.

I pulled away, trying not to be so close to him that I was able to smell his aftershave. He stopped my movements with a hand closed tightly around my jaw. _"Answer me!"_

"I – I don't know. W – What are you talking about?" I loathed my stammering in his presence, but I couldn't help it. It was instinctual; I had no control over it.

He didn't seem to like my answer because the next thing I knew he was growling at me from where I lay sprawled out on the floor. "On your knees!" I merely looked at him, hoping to the god's he wasn't asking what I thought he was asking of me. "Don't make me repeat myself, Kitten; you won't like what I'll do to you." His voice became more menacing by the word until he was practically spitting acid at me.

Whimpering I got onto my knees in front of him, my head bowed in front of me so I wouldn't have to see his smirk. Though, that didn't last long as my head was forced upwards until he was looking into my eyes. I knew my eyes were shining with unshed tears, but I couldn't stop them from falling as he said the words I was dreading to hear come from his mouth: "Now, **suck me.**"


End file.
